


Admirable Tactics

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [10]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Iskandar seems like the kind of guy who'd be good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Iskandar introduces his younger self to a hobby of his.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Alexander | Rider
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 4





	Admirable Tactics

The young Alexander rarely got to see his older self. It wasn’t because they didn’t get along, in fact, both servants would say that their other self was one of their best friends in Chaldea, it was just that they didn’t have similar friends. Alexander tended to hang out with the younger servants, while Iskandar preferred spending his time with other kings, who were naturally adults.

Which was part of the reason why Alexander was slightly surprised by his older self asking for a meeting after dinner that night (the other reason being that Iskandar asked this, in his usual tone of voice, at five in the morning). Still, Alexander was here, just outside the room where Iskandar had asked to meet him.

After around half a minute of waiting (during which Alexander wondered if he remembered the room number wrong) the room’s door slide open, revealing the massive form of Iskandar.

“Alex!” His older self said, at a volume that would have been yelling to anyone else. “Come on in.”

His older self lead Alexander into the room. Alexander looked around and saw various computers, televisions, and some devices hooked up to the televisions. Iskandar continued leading Alexander to one of the computers, and as they approached, he noticed that the computer was already turned on and was running some kind of program. Iskander sat his younger self down before explaining what was on the computer.

“Alex,” Iskandar began in a softer tone than usual, “the first time I was summoned into this world, my master showed me something marvelous. And now I get to show it to you.” As he spoke, Iskandar began using the mouse to click various buttons on the program. “This is Rome: Total War!” He yelled, and Alexander could swear he heard someone sneeze in the distance. “Let me show you the basics, then lets see how well you do on your own.”

Iskandar did just that, and after a few minutes of failing to grasp which button did what, Alexander was realizing that he was enjoying himself. After finishing a siege, Alexander turned to his older self.

“Thank you for showing me this!” As he spoke, Alexander smiled, and seeing that, Iskandar smiled too. He remembered his last summoning, he remembered the records from the Septum singularity, and for a brief moment, Iskandar saw someone else in the place of Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's servant was Alexander.


End file.
